Goodbyes
by Pelican182
Summary: He needed to get get this done before it was too late. Even if she wouldn't accept it, he needed to apologize for everything he'd done. Warning: Character Death, sad one-shot
1. Please forgive me

He couldn't help but sigh as he waited patiently for his bag to be brought around the moving belt. Glancing once again at his watch, he noticed it was almost six. His eyes scanned over the arm of his suit, smoothing out a small crinkle. His gaze snapped up just in time to see his suitcase roll around the bend, slowly making its way towards him.

Slightly bending his tall frame over, he caught the luggage by its handle and immediately started making his way towards the exit. As he neared the door he heard a voice ran out, "Mr. Uzumaki".

Coming to a halt, he turned his head to the side a bit; gazing through his dark sunglasses. The girl slowly approached having noticed she gained the man's attention, quickly showing him the sign she held.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I'm Kimo from Kimimaro's rental. We have your 2015 z28 Camaro outside waiting for you, granted I can get your signature" The short one said once she finally stopped in front of the man. The first thing she noticed was his short spiky blond hair and the small whisker like marks that adorned his cheeks. This was first indication that the tall man was the person she was supposed to meet today. Now that had a better look at the man, she could see his features more defined.

He was very tall, standing at about six feet tall. His body was tight with muscles, evident even through the expensive dark suit he wore. Even through his eyes were covered by shades, she could tell they were light from the outlines they made in the lens. He slowly turned his body towards her, letting her appreciate his wide, muscled chest. If not she had not been told just how important this man was, Kimo might've had the courage to ask him out.

"I thought I said nothing fancy" his deep voice called, breaking her from her staring. Feeling her face heat under his imposing gaze, she couldn't help but swallow.

"Y-Yes sir…I'm very sorry" she stuttered out slowly as she watched his expressionless view slowly roll across her, "M-My boss insisted the very best for you, said that no one of your stature should have to drive around in anything less that fabulous. If you'd like I could get you something else".

Looking at the blushing girl, he gave another quite sigh before he said, "No, no….the Camaro will do".

After signing some legal papers, and his insurance information, Naruto was given the keys to the car. As he pocketed the keys and followed the girl out of the building, he couldn't help but feel a flash of heat as he stepped outside.

Kimo hummed lowly as she walked out of the airport, taking a few steps before realizing her client was no longer following. Turning around she was met with the sight of the tall man leaning against the door, his body shaking slightly as he struggled to hold himself up.

"S-Sir" she called as she rushed to his side, "Are you okay?"

She watched as the man spit on the ground, a large amount of mucus leaving his throat as he began to cough.

"I'm fine" he snapped sharply as he ripped his arm away from the girl, giving her a glare.

Kimo quickly shrunk away from the man, hoping she'd not done something to offend him, and also wondering why there was blood in his spit. Just as he was straightening his back, she caught a glimpse of his deeply blue eyes, only to notice how blood shot the whites seemed to be. The man seemed to notice and quickly pushed his sunglasses back up; hiding her view.

"S-Sorry" he apologized as he straightened out his suit, "Can we just get to the car". Kimo dumbly nodded and watched the man walk past her, the sight of his tired and somewhat damaged eyes still clear in her mind.

* * *

"Here we are" she announced happily as she stopped in front of the new car.

"Thank you" he replied as he inspected the vehicle, "Sorry about snapping back there, I do appreciate you bringing me the car".

"N-No problem sir" she nodded as she gave the man a smile.

She watched as the man opened the door to the black car, his body slowly easing itself into the soft leather seat. She watched as he started the vehicle, the engine roaring to life. She gave a small smile and waved as he shut the door, and could only sigh in relief as he put the Camaro in gear.

"Before I leave" the blond haired man said as he rolled down the driver's side window, beckoning the girl towards the car.

"Yes sir?" she asked oddly as she stepped up to the window, only to be surprised when a large sum of cash was held towards her.

"For your troubles…just think of it as a tip" he answered as he held his arm out towards the girl.

"I-I can't…" she began, only to be interrupted by his deep voice, "Yes, you can…and you are going to take it. Now hurry up before I get mad".

She once again nodded as he took the money, and after seeing him giving a quick nod, he drove off.

"F-Five….t-thousand" Kimo began, only to feel her body go limp as she fainted to the ground.

* * *

He drove quickly towards his destination sight coming upon a large green sigh that read, " **Welcome to Konoha"**.

Shaking his head he said, "I guess now's as good as time as any…Let's just hope she lets me out alive".

* * *

A mature red haired woman kneeled in the grass, tending to the garden that lay in front of her. A small smile framed her face as she came upon a bright sun flower, which seemed to brighten up the whole bed of flowers.

Even despite her age, the woman looked not a day over thirty. She was about five feet and six inches tall. Her beautiful red hair trailed down her back, almost coming to her rear. She had creamy white skin, which was covered by her green blouse and tan pants. She couldn't help but hum slightly as she perked the lone sunflower up, sighing as seemed to stare back at her.

"Something wrong dear?" a male voice rang out, catching the redhead's attention. The woman's dark eyes snapped up towards the man, giving a smile.

The man stood at about five feet and eleven inches tall. She noticed just how different he appeared from when she'd met him, almost twenty five years ago. His eyes now held slight wrinkles, which sagged his blue eyes. He still held the firm, strong body he had developed through hard work. He slowly made his way down the porch, running his hand through his slightly dull blond hair.

"Nothing dear…just thinking about things" the woman responded as he kneeled besides her, casting her a raised brow.

"Is that so….my wife….the beautiful Kushina thinking…now that's crazy" he chuckled as she send him a small glare.

"Yeah, whatever Minato…in fact I was thinking that the couch seems comfortable enough for an old goat like you to sleep on tonight" Kushina responded back, he eyes now boring into his head.

Minato, knowing to tread carefully just gave another chuckle and wrapped his arm around his wife. The woman in turn begrudgingly let him lay a small peck on her cheek, a small blush forming on her creamy cheek.

"If I wanted to see you two try and make a third child I wouldn't have come out here" and annoyed voice rang.

The two now smiling parents turned towards the twenty something year old girl that sat on the other side of the garden, shaking her head while she muttered.

The girl, like her mother had deeply red hair, which she kept in a pony tail. Although she stood about two inches taller than the older woman, even she was afraid when her mother got angry. She wore a simple black tee shirt with white short, both covered in dirt from the labor. She stood slowly, stretching her slender arms above her head. She rest her dirty hand on her wide hips, giving a small smile as Minato said, "Oh hush now Mito…if it wasn't for our love, you and your brother wouldn't be here".

The man slowly realized what he had done as he watched both females lose their perk.

"But he's not here" Mito said as she glanced back up at her father, "He's a thousand miles away, most likely sitting in a hot tub of gold with models around him. Selfish pig!"

"MITO" Her mother called loudly as she too stood up, "No matter the choices he makes, he's still family and still your big brother".

"Yeah, yeah" the younger redhead said while waving off her mother, "Doesn't matter. He could be totally different from when he left. No one has seen him in almost ten years".

Both parents stayed quite as their youngest child brushed off her pants, sending dirt into the flower bed.

Just as Mito was about to walk up the porch and enter her childhood house, the roar of an engine caught hers and the attention of just about everyone on the street.

The Uzumaki family quickly made their way into the yard; all looking down the street. The three were surprised when the noticed a very expensive looking car zooming down the street.

"Wow…that's a nice car" Minato quietly muttered as the car began to slow down, its black paint shining in the bright sun.

"I-It's stopping…" Kushina said as she took of her gloves.

The three watched as the 2015 Camaro came to stop in front of their small Victorian home. The loud engine dying as the car shut off.

"No one around here drives anything that nice…you gotta be rich to even afford the insurance for one of those things!" Minato said as he tried to look into the tinted glass, wanting to know just who was driving the expensive car.

His, and the rest of the families thoughts were answered when suddenly the driver's door opened. They all watched, mesmerized as a tall figure stepped from the vehicle. Different thoughts ran through each member of the Uzumaki families minds as the man calmly pushed the door shut, and with a crack of his neck began to make his way around the muscle car.

"Well I guess I kinda owe an apology" his loud voice rang throughout the wind, the breeze seemingly carrying it farther, "Can I just say I've been very busy…and I know that doesn't excuse me".

"N-Naruto…" Minato's voice gulped slightly as he watched his son slowly step into the small yard. He could see their neighbors slowly approaching, everyone staring at the taller blond in interest.

"It's him!" his neighbor's young son said loudly, "It's the billionaire man!"

Naruto, in turn ignored the younger boy as he slowly stepped forward, now about ten feet away from his family. The family he hadn't talked to in over ten long, long years. As he watched his father's bewildered eyes scan over him, he couldn't help but feel guilty.

He knew from the day he left Konoha that he'd been hurting his family…and a select few others. Even through his guiltiness, he knew he needed to leave, no matter what he needed to get away from this town.

He quickly pocketed his sunglasses as he watched the older of the redhead women begin to make her way towards him. No point in letting his sunglasses get broken because his own acts of foolishness.

"Hello Kaa-san" he said quietly as his now teary eyed mother stood before him, her body slightly shaking as she looked up at him.

"S-Sochi…" she wept loudly as she looked over his body, noticing her son had grown a lot in the long time he'd been away.

"If I can explain…GHA" Naruto started only to be interrupted by the sudden impact that had found its way into his stomach.

Kushina caught her son as he stumbled, her fist that was buried in his stomach wrapping around him as she began to cry.

"S-Sochi..." she moaned as she held him tight. Still grimacing from the hard punch his mother had just delivered, Naruto let the shorted woman wrap him in her arms. He brought an arm to her back, slowly hugging back with a shaken hold.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as he held the now bawling woman, his eyes staring at his still frozen father and sister.

"Son…" Minato whispered as he slowly made his way towards his son and wife.

Mito couldn't help but brush away the tear that sat in her eye, angrily ripping her arm away from her face as she watched her mother slowly realize her brother, her hand running across his face as Minato stepped forward.

"You've certainly grown…" Minato said in amazement as Naruto turned his dull eyes towards his father, "Last time I saw you, I was still a bit taller than you".

"Yeah…there's a lot that's happened…a lot I need to tell you guys" Naruto mouthed as he looked at his father's still shocked face.

"C-Come in…" Kushina said through her tears as she began to pull her son towards the house, "I want you to explain everything to me…no details will be left out".

"Sure Kaa-san" Naruto muttered as he allowed himself to be dragged by his mother towards his childhood house, the place he thought he'd never return to.

Mito stood like a statue as her mother, father, and lastly her brother passed her.

"Hello Imoto…" Her brother's deep voice muttered as he walked by, her body frozen as she let him pass.

"What are you doing back" she asked as she heard the door to the house open.

She turned on her heel, watching as her family had too stopped their movement and her brother's eyes connect with her own.

"I'll explain inside" he said quietly, hoping none of the nosey neighbors could hear.

"No…no you don't get to just come back and come back into the house after what you've done!" Mito yelled as she ran towards the family, somehow materializing in front of her brother, who held his impassive look.

"You leave for ten years, don't even tell anyone your leaving; and then expect to come by like nothing happened? Bullshit Naruto! You want a family, you had your chance!" Mito finished with a huff as she began to become frustrated at her brothers indifferent stare.

"MITO" her mother yelled as she stepped between her children, "HE'S BACK…and that's what matters…no point in starting a fight right now. He's home and….I'd like to hear him a little before he's gone again".

Everyone stayed quite as Kushina slowly walked back inside, leaving the still red faced sister, confused father, and sullen looking brother.

 **A few hours later**

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but frown slightly as his mother cried into his suit. He didn't much care that she was getting him wet, he just wished he'd never have came.

"A-Are you sure about this" his father asked quietly, no longer facing the pair as he stood in the doorway of the living room, his body leaning against the frame.

"Yeah…I'm sure" Naruto replied calmly as he felt his mother hold him tighter, her fists burying themselves in his jacket.

Without a word, Minato exited the room; no longer trying to hold in his tears as he left the families sight.

Mito sat quietly in a chair opposite of her mother and brother, watching through wide eyes as her mother tugged at her brother.

"I'm sorry" he called quietly as he softly patted his mother's back, "I never meant for any of this…"

Mito felt herself gulp as her brother's calmness, and she too wanted to cry as Kushina let out an even louder wail.

"Mito…" he called from across the room, now staring at her as he slowly rubbed his mothers back, "I need your help with something…"

Wanting to protest, she found her voice caught in her throat. She watched his blue eyes blink once, the dullness in them now explained.

Nodding slowly, she gave a silent agreement, hoping she was able to help.

* * *

"This is it" Mito said as she put the car in park. Both blond and red haired occupants of the vehicle looked up at the small house, noticing just how poor it looked.

"So are you really gonna go through with this…" Mito couldn't help but ask as her grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"Yeah…yeah I am" Naruto nodded as he continued to stare at the house, "I ugh….I need to do this…"

"Alright…just…just call me when you get done…I'll be here" she replied as she felt her eyes begin to tear up.

"Don't cry…please" he said quietly as he opened the door to the car, "Everything happens for a reason….and I don't want any of you upset because of it".

Mito couldn't help as her tears now began to freely fall as her brother exited the car and made his way towards the house.

Naruto stopped just short of the door, once again straightening his suit jacket as he looked at the large piece of wood in front of him.

In his twenty nine years of life, Naruto could honestly say he'd never before been this nervous. No, nervous didn't convey what he felt at the moment, if he had to be honest; scared would be the correct phrase.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he gave the door three loud knocks; and then let his hand drop. He quickly pushed a hand through his hair, subconsciously hoping his spikes looked at least somewhat presentable.

As he heard a soft voice call out, "One second" he felt his breath somewhat hitch in his throat. Placing both arms by his side, Naruto gave a low sigh.

"Hello" the heavenly voice said as the door slowly opened. The same voice he'd known practically his whole life, but had been purposely avoiding for the past ten years. The sight that greeted him was the form a woman. A small woman, who barley stood at five feet and three inches. A woman whose long dark hair hung down her back, bangs framing her forehead delicately. He could only swallow dryly as her large pale eyes looked him up and down. He could very well see the curves of her body through the sweater she wore. Decided not to full on ogle her, he kept his eyes on her face.

"H-Hinata…" he murmured quietly as he let his glasses dip a bit, eyes scanning over the woman.

She gave a small turn of her head, the face he'd personally tried to erase from his mind staring at him in confusion.

"Do I…" she began, only for her eyes to widen, body taking a small meek step back from his imposing figure, "N-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto could only nod slowly as he felt his hand clench his side, his knuckles turning white as he looked at her now shaking form.

"B-But…you…" she started, only for her eyes to began to tear up.

Naruto shook his head and said, "I know…I know...I came here to talk. Nothing more…I won't stay any longer than you don't want me to. You tell me to leave and I'll leave, I promise".

The girl in question could only swallow sadly as she looked at the man's glasses covered face. She could only nod as she slowly stepped back, opening the door slightly. She beckoned the man in, quickly wiping away the tears that were starting to form.

Naruto could only nod as he stepped into the small house.

"S-So you're back in town?" Hinata asked quietly as she sat across from the blond male, the small kitchen table being the only thing that separated the two.

"Yeah…for a little bit at least." Naruto said as he stared down at the now cold coffee that the girl had placed in front of him, "Figured now was a decent time to come and…set some certain things right".

"Oh…why now?" the woman asked as she rested her arms to her side.

"I'm not sure" Naruto said as he stared at the woman across from him, his blue eyes still covered by the sunglasses, "Guess I wanted to make sure I could…"

"Okay…well…I'm glad you stopped by…I-I thought you forgot about us…and…m-me" She whispered the last part so quietly it barely made it to the blonde's ear.

"I…I wanna apologize Hinata…no, I need to apologize…for everything" Naruto said, trying his best not to let his voice waver.

He watched the blue haired girl stand up, her legs shaking slightly as she pushed herself away from the table, and out of his view.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" the woman muttered a bit bitterly as she shook her head, "Why would you wanna apologize…"

Naruto couldn't help but bit his lip as he stared at her trembling back, his instincts telling him to get up and console the woman. Had this situation happened ten years ago, he might have gotten up to help, but not anymore…those days were gone.

"I'm sorry….I didn't wanna hurt you" Naruto began as he slowly stood up, "You know I never wanted to hurt you…it's just…I had to leave. I needed to leave Konoha".

"What?" Hinata suddenly snapped, her body turning towards his own, surprising the blond. "Did you just say you didn't want to hurt me? You didn't wanna hurt me?" Hinata began again as her large eyes stared up at him, a rage in them he thought he'd never see growing in them, "I loved you…I loved you more than anything in this world! I gave you my everything! I was there for you when no one else was! I waited for you! I bent over backwards just to see you smile…and you're sorry".

Naruto kept the emotionless blank stare, praying that if god was in fact real, he'd let him keep his composure as the girl screamed at him.

"I WAITED FOR YOU" Hinata suddenly yelled as she approached the quiet blond, "EVERYONE TOLD ME TO FORGET ABOUT YOU, BUT I WOULDN'T!" Now standing in front of him, Naruto didn't feel that much bigger than the angry woman, "You left Konoha without telling anyone…without telling me…how could you do that to me…I know you never returned my feelings…but didn't our friendship mean anything to you…"

"It meant more to me than anything in my entire life…" Naruto muttered as he squeezed his eyes shut.

He found himself simply shocked as a small hand suddenly smacked his face; completely knocking the glasses from his face.

"Did it?" Hinata asked as she now stared into his blood shot eyes, "Did it mean that much to you that you would leave me here? You don't think I wouldn't have come with you…or at least wanted to talk to you? Do you know how hard it is to find out your only friend one day left, without even giving some form of goodbye? Do you know how bad that messed with me! I already had problems, and it just made it worse!"

Naruto couldn't form a response as she suddenly tugged him by his shirt, forcing him to come face to face with her, "Y-You were the only person I've ever loved…the only person I ever cared about enough to want to die when you left! Didn't that mean anything at all? "

She looked deep into the man's eyes, not letting her surprise at the red tint of his whites show. She wanted to do nothing more than slap the man again, let her anger out for once in her pathetic life.

For years upon years, Naruto had been Hinata's one and only friend, and Hinata his. The two were inseparable, never leaving each other's side. Even though Hinata had never formally admitted she loved him, Naruto new the girl's feelings, and sadly wouldn't realize his own till they were nineteen.

Ten long years ago, when Naruto had not only abandoned his home, but also her; Hinata's already fragile mind couldn't handle it. The self confidence the blond had spent years building had suddenly died, and was quickly replaced with nothing but self hate. By the time Hinata had reached twenty one, she had been hospitalized twice for attempted suicide.

She learned quickly after Naruto left that her life held no meaning, at least in her own shaken mind. After the second attempt, Hinata was put under strike watch, saying the first time had been a simple fluke.

She was forced to live with her cousin for a number of years, before being finally being let out on her own. She quickly became attached to Neji, him acting as an older brother towards her.

Without him being there to watch her she may not be alive today, and she couldn't help but feel a form of resentment towards the blond man who now stood in front of her.

"WELL?" she screamed as thoughts filled her head, tears now streaming down her face as she looked.

"I loved you with every fiber of my being…I was just too stupid to realize…please don't think that I didn't" Naruto replied as he grasped her small hands with his own.

"THEN WHY?" She cried heavily as she ripped her hands away from his own.

"I-I can't tell you…I'm sorry" Naruto said as he slowly stood back up.

"Y-you can't tell me…" Hinata stated lowly as she dropped her hands to her side, now biting her lip as she shook her head, "Then why'd you come back? You wanna make fun of me like everyone else? Wanna call me a weirdo because I can barley go outside do to anxiety problems? If you can't at least give me a reason why you would abandon me, even if you cared at all, then at least tell me why you're here!"

She watched through her now heaving form as Naruto stood stiff as a bored, hand slowly rubbing his arm.

"I just…I needed to apologize before it was too late" Naruto whispered, his deep voice coming out heavy as he almost seemed to sob.

"Too late?" Hinata asked as she too know stood up, "Too late…it was too late nine years ago…you left me. Thanks to that, I have more problems than the whole population of Konoha. I can't even talk to men…all because I see you everywhere I go, and I can't get over you! No matter how much therapy I attend, no matter how many shrinks look at me…I can't get over you. I'm a twenty nine year old loser virgin who's terrified of being alone, yet can't even talk to people…"

"I don't know what else to say" Naruto said as he wiped his eye, trying his best to keep the same composure he'd worn the past ten long years, "I can't express how sorry I am…I'd do anything to take it all back… I'd give you my life just so you could be happy".

"Well you can't…and I don't want your life…I don't want anything from you. I don't want your apology…" Hinata murmured the last part, he voice finally returning back to its once quite form.

Giving a nod, Naruto straightened his jacket back out, slowly reaching into the pocket. He pulled a small envelope and with shaking hands held it out towards the woman. Deciding to give the man a bit more of her small burst of confidence, Hinata shook her head.

"I just said I don't want anything from you…now…if you could please leave" she said as she declined the envelope.

Naruto couldn't help the tears that now fell from his face. He nodded solemnly as he turned on his heel and began making his way towards the door.

Hinata watched through foggy eyes as the only man in her life that she had ever loved stopped at the door.

"I know you don't believe me" he whispered as he opened the door, "B-But…I do care about you…and I am sorry…and I always will be".

"W-Well I don't…not anymore" she replied uneasily.

Giving one more nod, Naruto walked out the door.

And just like that…he was gone.

If Hinata knew that this would be the last time she'd see the blond, she might have tried to talk, but years of fury and hurt kept her mind at bay from rational thinking.

It would be exactly one week from that day that Hinata would get another knock on her door, only this one being from Mito Uzumaki.

Hinata hadn't kept contact with the Uzumaki family after Naruto left, but she would never forget them. The sight of the teary eyed girl had broken Hinata off all thoughts concerning Naruto…until…

"Naruto-kun was found dead earlier today…"

The world seemed to freeze as Hinata stared at the redhead.

"W-What…" her meek voice whispered as she struggled to comprehend what Mito had just said.

"H-He was found this morning…he decided he wanted to spend his last few days with the family. He was staying in the guest room. We called him down for breakfast, and when he didn't come mom went up to get him…she found him dead. Supposedly he went in his sleep…doctor said he didn't feel a thing" Mito said as she wiped her arm on her sleeve, giving a shake of her head.

"W-What…b-but…" Hinata stammered a bit loudly as she felt herself become light headed, "H-He was just h-here…b-barley a week ago!"

"Yeah…he came to tell you about his illness didn't he?" Mito asked as she stared at the shocked Hinata, "He came back to town when he realized he was dying…said he had a few things to set straight before he went. I brought him here; he said he was coming to tell you about his limited time".

Hinata could only shake her head as the information finally began to sink in.

"N-No….no gosh damn it…" she moaned lowly as she gripped her shirt, "You're lying…please…you have to be lying".

"I'm sorry Hinata…" Mito regrettingly said as she shook her head, "His funeral is in three days…we thought you should know".

Time seemed to fly by the dark haired woman as the younger redhead left her small, dopey home, leaving her along once again.

She almost fell to her knees as she once again heard someone knock on the door. Running towards the door, she used every ounce of strength, throwing it open as she hoped it would be a blonde head of hair.

"S-Sorry" Mito stuttered, slightly surprised by the red face huffing Hinata. The Hyuga watched Mito slowly pull out a folded up envelop, one she was already familiar with.

"Hey gave this to me two days ago…said he wanted me to give it to you when he…when he left…" Mito said, the last bits coming out as a whisper.

Hinata slowly took the envelop, staring at it as her eyes quickly became covered in wetness.

"Goodbye Hinata…" Mito said as she took a step back, watching the slightly older woman, "I hope to see you around".

Hinata couldn't form a response, even as Mito drove away; she stayed shell shocked, completely unknowing on what to do with the information.

Looking at the note, she couldn't form a sentence. Letting the note fall she begrudgingly walked back inside, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulder and she let herself weep.

* * *

"Hinata-chan….I'm glad you could make it" Kushina said as she wrapped the girl in a tight embrace, their black dresses connecting the two.

The dark haired girl stood motionless as he cousin silently waited off to the side, feeling a bit out of place.

"He would be glad you're here" Kushina nodded as she slowly pulled away from the dazed Hinata, "I got to talk to him a little bit before he passed…he said he was glad he got to see you…said you've turned into the one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen…he wasn't lying!"

Hinata could only nod and give a small thanks as she was patted on the shoulder by Minato, who simply nodded at her, his eyes red from obvious crying.

"He's out in the open…there's not too many people here just yet, so if you want some time alone with him; I'd understand" Kushina said as she motioned towards the back room of the funeral home.

Giving another small nod Hinata allowed herself to slowly glide towards the back room. She noticed that a few of her classmates from high school were already there. One being Sakura, a girl she once hated for holding Naruto's eyes, but now she didn't feel anything towards the pink haired girl. Next to her was Sasuke, a man Naruto once looked at like a brother.

Sakura cried into Sasuke chest, weeping sadly as they exited the room.

Gaining a nod from the Uchiha, Hinata walked by, not sparing a second glance towards the couple.

Coming to a stop in front of the open door, Hinata heard her cousin ask, "Are you sure you can do this?"

Shaking her head, Hinata replied, "No…no I'm not".

With that she set forward, walking past the number of pictures hung up on the walls, all of Naruto. She briskly walked to the open casket, her body almost not willing.

As she finally came to a stop, she felt her breath hitch.

"He looks peaceful" her cousin whispered from behind her as the pair gazed at Naruto's lifeless body.

"N-No" she croaked as she shook her head, looking at the dead body in disgust, "He looks dead…he looks very dead".

"Hinata…"Neji sternly said as Hinata turned away from the body, tears falling as she began to make her way out of the room.

On her way out, Hinata couldn't help but notice a large blown up picture. Said picture caused the woman to stop dead in her tracks, and slowly turn towards it.

"Naruto and his #1 gal" the picture read in a neatly written font. Above the font was a picture of a fifteen year old Naruto, large grin on his face as he stared at the camera. Hinata couldn't help but smile at the happy faced teen. Even to this day, she'd never forget the foxy grin that once adorned his whiskered face.

She then noticed his arm was wrapped around something, or someone. The girl was small, her frame barley anything compared to the blonde's. His large arm hung over her shoulder, holding her close as he smiled for their picture. The girl wore a deep blush as she peeked at the blond, completely ignoring the camera taking their picture.

She slowly traced her dainty finger over the photo, stopping on his cheek…wishing she hadn't smacked it the last time they'd met.

"You really loved him" her cousin's deep voice said from behind her, snapping her back into reality.

"H-Huh…" Hinata questioned with a blush as she stared at the picture. She slowly nodded and replied, "Yes…I loved him more than anything in the world".

Giving a sigh, Neji replied, "Hinata…there is something I must tell you…something that I know you will not want to hear".

"What is it Neji-san?" she asked quietly as she began to scan over the other photos, finding more and more with herself in them.

"T-The reason Naruto left…" Neji began, only to bit his tongue. Giving a shake of his head he continued, "He left because of me".

This snapped her attention away from the pictures once again, now staring at her cousin with a look of confusion, "W-What?"

"You have to believe me when I say I thought it was for the best…" Neji started as he looked at his cousin, "I watched you befriend him for years, and I didn't want him to impact your future after high school. After graduation I told him that if he continued being friend's with you, then the family would disown you. He knew how much you wanted to be accepted, and he agreed. Said he would do whatever he had to, to make you happy. I just didn't want you to turn into a prankster like him Hinata…I wanted you to have a bright future…one the family could be proud of. You must believe I did not intend for him to leave the village".

Hinata could only stare at her cousin in complete horror, her hands gripping at her dress.

Before anyone knew it, Hinata was running out of the building; leaving behind a confused Uzumaki family, and a frantic Neji.

She couldn't stop, even as the building became a spec behind her, Hinata couldn't stop running. She ran until her feet hurt, and were no longer able to support her crying figure.

Allowing herself to fall into the dirt beneath her, Hinata wailed into the grass, louder than she ever had before.

Running over every last detail she'd just heard, Hinata could only cry harder into the soft grass.

"WHY" she yelled into herself as she hugged her arms to her body closely.

She stayed silent after the loud scream for a few moments, feeling her energy leave he body.

Reaching into her pocket, she quickly pulled out the still unopened envelop. Wasting no time, she quickly ripped open the packaging, and unfolded paper that was inside.

Her eyes widened as she read over the text, and couldn't help but squeeze shut as she held in a scream.

 _Dear Hinata_ _,_

 _I had already written a note, but after meeting with you again I decided to write another. I know you don't forgive me…and I don't blame you. I just want you to know that I am sorry, and if it's a cancelation, I haven't been living happily either. I did what everyone said I couldn't do, and made myself into a billionaire. I had models throwing themselves at me, and anything any man could ever want…except you._

 _I realized this whole death thing was kinda deserving…especially with all the pain I've put you through. I know you'll be reading this when I'm already dead…so I can't tell you just how afraid I actually am. I know I said I'm deserving of it…but I don't want to die. I want to live…start a life…have children…be happy._

 _I know we could never have gone back to the way things were, but I'd like to imagine that maybe we could've become friends again…_

 _Once again, I'm sorry I can't explain why I left…just know it's because I didn't want you to feel any pain. Funny, seems the total opposite happened. Guess Mizuki-sensei was right…I can't do anything right…_

 _I have to go now...I've decided to spend a little bit more time with my family before I go. Just please know I am sorry, that's all I ask._

 _Also…you really have grown into the most beautiful woman I've ever seen [don't tell Kaa-san I said that]_

 _I'm happy I got to see you one last time Hinata, and I'll try my best to watch over you…just stay happy…I don't wanna see you sad._

 _Love,_

 _Naruto Uzumaki._

 _P.S. I'll never forget what you were to me…_

Now holding the paper against her chest, Hinata could only weep, softly as she felt a small cold breeze blow through the air.

* * *

Damn, that was sad eh?  
Another request type deal done. If you have any requests just ask.  
MONOman asked for a sad Hinata/Naruto fic, so I hoped I delivered.

Thanks for sticking with the story!  
Leave a review and tell me what you think, but only if you want.


	2. Never ending regrets

He couldn't help but tremble as he watched the casket slowly decent into the ground. Unlike most around him, he chose not to use an umbrella, letting the rain mix with his tears; hopefully hiding them.

"Neji….we're gonna get going" a female softly called from behind, drawing his attentive look away from the disappearing grate, "Are you coming?"

"Just give me a few more minutes" His hoarse voice answered, making the girl nod.

He waited patiently for everyone to clear out before he let himself fall.

"Is this really it…" he asked aloud, hoping to god that someone somewhere might have an answer.

" _This is all your fault…."_ He couldn't help but think as his eyes ran over the headstone, the name boldly standing out amidst the rain.

" _Hinata Hyuga"_

If you'd asked him to recall what happened, you'd most likely get nothing but a glare. Even so, as much as he'd like to forget everything that had happened in the past week, he couldn't. A lot had changed….things that he wished wouldn't.

"Naruto Uzumaki…." He spoke quietly as he stared into the hole, "Was he truly this important…"

Suicide had always been up in the air, yet he had hoped they'd finally made it past that. She was doing better…or so he thought…and wished.

No matter how much he attempted to wrap his head around the whole situation, he still couldn't figure out why the blond headed buffoon had meant so much to his cousin.

"Suppose I'm not supposed to" he sighed as he slowly stood up.

He shut his eyes in pain as his mind flashed back to two days ago.

 _Flashback_

"Hinata….PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" he yelled loud enough to wake the neighborhood as he pounded on the door.

Ever since Naruto's funeral, Hinata had become even more of a shut in, if that was even possible. After finding her in the woods, Neji had tried to apologize, but his sorry fell on deaf ears.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE!" Neji's wide eyes conveyed just how worried he was. He was honestly hopping after a few days she'd be willing to talk, but it seemed his hope was denied.

"Fine…if you won't let me in then I'll break the door in" he said as he slowly stepped back, and with a harsh twist, kicked the wooden door in.

"HINATA" he said as he rushed into the small house, twisting his head about.

He stopped suddenly when he heard the rushing of water. Turning his head to the side he slowly followed the noise, coming to a halt at the bathroom door.

"H-Hinata" he said as he gave the door a knock, pleading to the gods above that he'd hear her soft voice.

After a minute of silence, he grabbed the handle and pushed with all his strength; already anticipating his fears.

Said fears were met when he walked into the room, his lavender eyes tearing up as he looked into the bathtub, his hands clenching by his side.

She lay there, peacefully; still clothed as the water ran over her pale body.

"H-Hi...Hinata…" he broke as he slowly walked forward, eyes already catching a glimpse of the sharp kitchen knife, still gripped in her small hand.

"N….No….come on" he pleaded as his voice gave way to a wail. He fell to his knees neck to the tub…hair falling over his eyes as he began to cry.

The large slits on her wrists were deep….blood had stopped coming out, only to mix with the now cold water.

He couldn't help but check for a pulse, already knowing he wouldn't find one.

When his suspicion was confirmed, he let out another wail; this time pulling her body from the water.

"God damn it….." he cried weakly as he held her almost frozen body against his own, giving no attention to his clothing.

"I'm s-so sorry" his usually calm voice broke loudly as he cradled her head, wishing to anything that this wasn't happening.

"This is all my fault" was the only thing he could recall as he struggled to hold her tight enough, crying into her damp hair as he stroked her lifeless body.

* * *

"I should be the one in that grave" he said with a shake of his head as he looked towards the sky.

He could make out the faint glow of the moon. The very moon he had time and time again admired with his cousin…his now deceased cousin.

He watched as the rain fell, the almost dark sky admitting its own glow.

He couldn't help his eyes widen when he suddenly saw a bright flash of yellow dotted on the moon, and he squinted to see just what was happening.

"Huh…." He murmured as he slowly stood up, rubbing his soaked hair, "M-Maybe you two can finally be together…"

Giving a nod to the grave he promised he'd visit often, and slowly turned around as he made his way towards the waiting car.

"This time…" he whispered as he looked back up at the moon, "This time I'll stay out of it…"

* * *

 **Do to request I made a second part.  
I hope everyone enjoyed and sorry if you got a little too sad.  
Anyways, thanks again for reviewing.**


End file.
